


Come Here Often?

by meatsuit



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Continuing Hallucinations, Episode: s06e21 Field Trip, F/M, Post-Episode: s06e21 Field Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatsuit/pseuds/meatsuit
Summary: Scully, still in a hallucinogenic thrall, questions reality.At least Mulder's there.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 14





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble in 2014, ostensibly with a whole-ass Mulder/Scully fic in mind. I can't possibly remember where I was going with this, but I sure did enjoy rereading it. I hope you enjoy it, too.
> 
> The take-away? Leave notes on your WIPs, friends. :)

The drug was not wearing off. She was aware someone was handling her; she felt dirt smash into her skin and grass slide against her legs.

The Hoover building basement office, looking up at a ceiling riddled with pencils and pencil-shaped holes. Mulder's apartment, on an impossible waterbed. Her apartment, in her own bed. That damn hospital bed, her would-be death bed, her mother there, too. Alone in the dark, a chair blocking the steel door, listening for screams and violence. A terrible landscape of radiation and fire. In a bright white tent, men in hazmat suits murmuring something about insects, ancient insects. A living room, Watergate coverage on the television, everything going cold and bright. That cold operation table, all those men staring, a dull ache in her neck. Floating in a canoe, sunlight filtering through the...

Mulder lets go, her grasp now empty.

Something has changed, shaken them apart. Vaguely, she recalls she was in an ambulance; now, she feels shifting patches of heat from the sun and light breezes ruffling her hair. Based on these sensations, she imagines she must be surrounded by people buzzing with urgency, rushing her and her partner to a location where doctors can treat their wounds.

She squints against the light. On second thought, that's a ridiculous assumption. If external sensations are reflecting themselves in her dream like this, why doesn't she feel the sulfuric acid burning her skin? What about the fluids running down her body in that cave? Perhaps the physical world around her doesn't register in her hallucination at all. Perhaps she and Mulder in the ambulance, their fingertips anchoring them together, never happened at all. With a jolt, she thinks she's still underground. Her anxiety jumps as she twists in her seat, suddenly insecure to be drifting here alone.

Oh, there he is.

She sees Mulder sitting on the edge of a dock, rolling up his slacks to the knee. It looks ridiculous; she doesn't think she's ever seen his socks up like that. As he unties his shoes, Scully runs her hands over the sides of the canoe to find the oars, unwilling to look away.

“Mulder!” she shouts.

He looks up, sees her, and smiles.

“Hey!” he shouts back. “Come here often?”


End file.
